Back in Time
by LovelyJuJu
Summary: Sakura was in the library reading a book about the Uchiha clan, surprisingly. All of a sudden, it turns out she went back in time, Right when Madara was the leader of Uchiha Clan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I really enjoy this pairing! I hope that you will too after you read this story!**

**Enjoy! ONE-SHOT!**

**Full Summary:** Sakura was in the library reading a book about the Uchiha clan, surprisingly. All of a sudden, it turns out she went back in time! Right when Madara was the leader of Uchiha Clan.

-

-

-

"Good Afternoon, Sakura." Yumi, the librarian said.

"Good Afternoon, Yumi. I'm looking for any new medical books." Sakura said. Yumi smiled and lead her to the stack of recently published medical books on a rack.

"I hope you enjoy them." She said before leaving. Sakura took a stack of books and brought them with her to one of the reading rooms in the library. Luckily, she was the only one in the room. As she placed the books down on the table, one fell the top and down to the floor. Sakura picked it up and looked at the title.

Uchiha's History

Sakura's eyes widened. Books about the Uchihas were not allowed to be open to the public. Especially one fancy like this. The book had the Uchiha symbol on the back and carvings around it.

'_Looks pretty old...'_ Sakura thought. Curiousity got the best of her and she opened the book and began to read.

"_The **Uchiha clan** was once considered to be one of the most powerful clan of Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after the events of the Uchiha Clan Massacare. Before the founding of the ninja villages, the Uchiha were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their Sharingan, the Uchiha clan came to be known as one of the two strongest clans, the second being the Senju clan. Madara Uchiha was particularly powerful, and, upon attaining the Mangekyō Sharingan, he took control of the clan. Under his leadership the Uchiha grew stronger, conquering whatever clans they came upon, such that, whenever the Uchiha clan was hired for a job, the opposing side would hire the Senju." _Sakura read on and on for what seemed like forever.

'_It seems that they had a really far-fetched history...'_ Sakura thought. But she was so interested in this book. It seemed too detailed to be a public book. This book was probably left out in the open on accident.

'_I should probably return it...'_ Sakura thought as she realized the sky had turn black. She returned the book away back on a shelf that was hidden away from the rest of the library.

"No one should have to go through a history like that..." Sakura whispered and walked out the door. But her eyes blinked as she realized this was not the Konoha she had left it. The sky was bright blue and people everywhere were talking, trading, and shopping throughout wherever she was. She looked around and found that there was no faces on the Hokage mountain.

'_Where am I?'_ Sakura thought. Her question was answered when a kind, old man walked up to her.

"Hello, Young lady. You look a bit lost." He said.

"Ummm, Where am I?"

"Why you're in the Land of Fire. It was first established about a year ago. Other clans have been starting to do this too." He said. Sakura nodded.

"Oh, Thank you." She said and bowed as she walked around the so far, small village.

-

-

-

Madara walked throughout the village. He wasn't too happy with the idea of a treaty with the Senju. But the rest of his people did not want to keep sacraficing so many lives. A flash of pink caught his eye with a headband of a leaf ninja. His followed the source and soon lead to a young girl who wasn't too hard to miss.

'_Who is that Woman?'_ Madara thought. He followed her. '_I've never seen such a beauty before in my life.' _He's had woman in his bed before. But they've never fully satisfied him. They were only whores who needed to be fucked. But he abosolutely needed her in his bed. He smirked as he walked up to her. She felt his presence and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw him.

'_Hm, So she knows me?'_ He thought.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked, placing her hands on her hips.

'_Sasuke...' _She thought. He definantly fit the "Uchiha" description. Although, His eyes were much more darker and slightly held more emotion than both Itachi and Sasuke combined. She didn't think she needed to fit Kakashi's eye in it.

"What is your name?" He demanded.

"Why?"

"I noticed your headband." Sakura looked up and she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh. Your point?"

"I've never seen you before."

"Doesn't mean you have to go up to me and ask me my name." Madara was intruiged by her attitude.

"Hn. Very well then. My name is Madara Uchiha. Your turn." He teased.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She stated.

'_My Cherry Blossom...?'_ He thought.

"I should get going now." She said.

"And where to?" Sakura paused for a moment.

"I have no idea." Sakura said, dumb. Madara took her hand and intertwined it with his own.

"Then come with me. You can stay as long as you like. I wouldn't want a beautiful woman like yourself to be lost in a village like this." He complimented. Sakura blushed at his comment.

"I couldn't."

"But I insist." He said as they walked toward the beautiful Uchiha compound in the middle of the village.

-

-

-

As Sakura walked through the compund. She took in the amazing detail that the Uchihas had took to make their home look fitting for an Uchiha. It definantly fit. The Uchiha symbol was everywhere. It seemed as if you can't go anywhere without seeing that symbol. She never really did see this when she was younger.

"Do you like what you see?"

"It's beautiful..." She complimented.

"Aniki!" A voice called out to Madara. Both Madara and Sakura turned around to see a younger version of Madara.

"What is it, Izuna?"

"There is a village gathering. You're required to go." He informed him.

"Alright," Madara nodded. "Izuna, please keep Sakura company until I come back." He said.

"Alright!" He said. "Let's go, Sakura-chan!" Izuna said happily while tugging her the opposite way of Madara.

-

-

-

"You seem to enjoy your brother." Sakura said, after ten minutes of Izuna explaining everything and almost anything about the Uchihas.

"I sure do. But we're almost like rivals."

"Really?"

"Everyone says that we're equally powerful."

"I see..." Sakura said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Izuna asked.

"It's just that...I miss home..." She said.

"Isn't this your home?" Izuna asked, not really understanding her.

"It is, but..." She couldn't finish because the front door opened and closed and they both knew it was Madara.

"Aniki, You're home." Madara nodded and looked toward Sakura then back at his brother.

"Izuna, leave us. Please." He said. Izuna nodded and left the room. Madara sat down next to Sakura.

"Did my brother displease you?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head. "I just don't belong here..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't come from this time." Sakura said. Madara chuckled.

"I noticed that..." She whipped her head up in surprise.

"You noticed...?"

"There weren't girls in the ranks." Madara said. "And don't come from either Senju or Uchiha." Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad you noticed. I just don't know how I got here..."

"Maybe it was fate." He said. Sakura chuckled and thought of Neji when he said that.

"What's so funny?"

"You just remind me of my friend when you said that."

"I see..." Madara said as he narrowed his eyes. Sakura gave him a worried look.

"Are you okay?"

"Hn."

'_Damn Uchihas and their non-talking...'_ Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes. Her eyes then met Madara's. She was hypnotized by his beauty and the kindess she saw in him that no one else could see. The two leaned in closer and Madara quickly closed the distance between their lips, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

-

-

-

Madara watched his beloved sleep. She had that cute, innocent glow on her. Even when she wasn't awake. But today might be the last day they might ever get to see each other. Sakura stirred in her sleep as she felt the movement of the bed wake her up slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and saw herself staring into pure onyx ones. She smiled and buried her head on his chest.

"Sakura, Did you sleep well?" She could only nod, still tired from the last activity they had last night. He took Sakura off of his chest and sat up.

"Madara, what's wrong?"

"It's time I settle things with Hashirama."

"W-what!?" Sakura stuttered. "Y-you can't!" She begged him. He looked at her with a kind expression that only she knew about.

"I'm sorry. You know I will always love you." Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes. As the first tear fell, Madara whiped it away with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"I'm doing this for our people." He said. Although, he barely got along with the Uchihas now. He knew he had to do it. If he wanted to get what he wanted. He'll have to fight for it. No one said it would be easy. And he would do it for his brother.

"Madara, please..." Sakura begged him once more. She had already lost Sasuke. Why did Madara have to leave her now? He pulled her into a hug.

"Please, forgive me. I love you, my dear Sakura." He said, before he disappeared.

"NO!" Sakura yelled and scrambled to get out of her bed sheets. Even though she was in her undergarmets. She didn't care as long as she got to see him one last time. She ran to the front door and opened it. Sakura gasped as she saw what was in front of her.

The Uchiha Compound, in the future...

Sakura shook her head furiously and fell down onto her knees. Tears falling from left and right as she realized her beloved was no more. It took her about ten minutes to pull herself together and get back up again. She didn't want to be rude and disturb this once, beautiful, peaceful clan by her crying so she left. Never looking back.

-

-

-

"Madara." Sasuke called out to him. "We're leaving." He said and walked away.

"I'll be there..." He said and put his mask on. His eyes no longer held the sparkle of life that it once did long ago. Just for her...

'_My dear, Sakura...' _He regrets not taking her with him. But he had no idea that he would lose. Of course, expect the unexpected.

-

-

-

**Woo-hoo! I'm finished. Not really my best. But I like this pairing alot! No Idea why though. PLEASE DON'T ASK ME ABOUT MADARA OR THE UCHIHA CLAN. This is just a Fan-Fic. Not really having to do with the real history. Kinda...**

**Also, I know it might seem "hurried". Please don't remind me. This was just an idea that popped in my head. **

_Should there be a sequel? YOU TELL ME!(I don't think so...)_

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. SEQUEL!

**NEW SEQUEL!**

Yes, That's right.

The long awaited sequel is now up and running.

SO GO CHECK It OUT!

**Title: Back to the Future**


End file.
